wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Андуин Лотар
Лорд Андуин Лотар по прозвищу Лев Азерота был одним из последних истинных потомков императорского рода Арати. Его дальний предок, Торадин, помог высшим эльфам в Тролльских Войнах, за что эльфы поклялись в верности людям. Лотар — великий военачальник и прирождённый лидер, друг отца короля Штормграда Вариана Ринна — Ллейна. Его военные таланты помогали Штормграду сражаться в Первую Войну, а во Вторую Войну войска Альянса Лордеронского под его командованием нанесли Старой Орде поражение, от которого она не смогла оправиться. И хотя сам он не дожил до победы, сэр Андуин Лотар и по сей день считается величайшим из человеческих героев, когда либо живших на свете. Биография До войны Задолго до начала разрушительной Первой Войны, Андуин Лотар, принц Ллейн Ринн и молодой, подающий надежды волшебник по имени Медив были неразлучными друзьями с самого детства.Последний страж, стр. ? Троица росла бок о бок и в юные годы пережила множество совместных приключений. Когда престарелый король Штормграда Адамант Ринн скончался, принц Ллейн Ринн был коронован и сразу же назначил Медива своим придворным магом, а cэра Лотара — верховным командующим армией королевства. Первая война .]] .]] Когда разразилась Первая Война, и на Штормград напали орки, Лотар возглавил штормградские войска и поначалу удача улыбалась армии людей. Его харизматическая внешность и блестящие успехи на военном поприще незамедлительно стали известны в народе, и Лотара стали считать героем и спасителем королевства. Но словно вопреки героическим деяниям Лотара, случилось непредвиденное — он узнал, что старый друг Медив предал королевство. Разгневанный и тяжело переживающий предательство, Лотар немедля собрал небольшой отряд своих лучших воинов и выдвинулся к одинокой башне, где жил волшебник — Каражану. Лотару удалось обойти магическую защиту обиталища Медива. Молодой ученик Медива, Кадгар, ударил волшебника в сердце, а затем Лотар обезглавил своего лучшего друга, так и не узнав, что великое зло, чуждое этому миру, сам Саргерас вторгся в тело несчастного мага и осквернил его разум. Когда же Лотар со своим отрядом вернулся в столицу, к своему ужасу он обнаружил горящий, разграбленный город, и более того — король Ллейн был предательски убит. Осознав, что дальнейшее сопротивление Орде орков теперь бесполезно, лорд Андуин Лотар возглавил остатки разгромленной армии Штормграда и с множеством беженцев двинулся в великий исход на север, через море, — просить помощи и поддержки в Лордероне, где располагались другие королевства людей, не затронутые вторжением. В силу несовершеннолетия сына Ллейна, Вариана Ринна, Лотару пришлось принять управление над всеми выжившими в войне штормградцами. Так Лотар стал Лордом-Регентом Штормграда, правителем без королевства, хотя всегда больше заботился о защите народа, чем о власти. Вторая Война После долгих скитаний прибыв-таки ко двору короля Теренаса, Лотар воспользовался всем своим красноречием, чтобы убедить северные королевства в том, что опасность реальна. Лотар поведал ошеломленным правителям о надвигающемся ужасе с юга и призвал всех объединиться в Великий Альянс, чтобы противостоять Орде. Столь сильной была харизма и страстность речей сэра Лотара, что короли и владыки северных земель согласились создать Альянс Лордерона, назначив Лотара верховным главнокомандующим объединенными войсками нового союза. Впрочем, немалую роль в этом сыграло то, что Лотар, как последний из рода правителей Арати, имел право призвать на помощь эльфов Кель'Таласа, а также умелая политическая игра короля Теренаса, сразу вставшего на сторону беженцев, иначе едва ли можно было надеяться на объединение соперничающих королевств. Кандидатура Лотара на самом деле была единственно возможной, поскольку внутренние трения не позволяли кому-то из королей отдать армию в под начало соседа. Лотар, Утер Светоносный и адмирал Даэлин Праудмур привели армии Альянса к множеству побед над Ордой орков и смогли отбросить орков обратно на юг, в Азерот. Под конец Второй Войны военные силы Альянса осадили великую орочью крепость у Шпиля Черной Горы, где укрылся сам Боевой Вождь Орды Оргрим Молот Рока. В отчаянной попытке прорвать осаду Молот Рока возглавил отряд своих лучших воинов, предприняв безумную вылазку, и сошелся в жестокой битве с паладинами Лотара. Лотар и Оргрим долго сражались, кружа по окровавленной земле, пока, наконец, Боевой Вождь, израненный и в исковерканных доспехах, не сразил Лотара своим молотом. Согласно другой версии, до сих пор имеющей хождение по большей части среди представителей Альянса, такой великий воин, как Лотар, не мог быть повержен в честном бою, напротив, он был застигнут врасплох целым отрядом и предательски убит. Точно одно: Лотар погиб, знаменитый меч его был сломан, и Оргрим надеялся, что смерть столь великого командира деморализует армию Альянса. ☀Туралион возглавил оставшиеся войска и лично взял в плен Думхаммера. Разъярённые смертью своего командира, воины Альянса прижали орков и начали гнать их до самого Темного портала. У Тёмного портала у орков не осталось шанса на победу. Наследие Лотара Никто не знал сперва, что делать с пленными, а потому орков использовали в качестве чернорабочих, заставив стаскивать камни на памятник Лотару — ирония, которую оценили все воины Альянса. Этот памятник теперь высится в Пылающих Степях, где погиб герой, неподалёку от Черной Горы. Участники войн с орками зовут себя Сынами Лотара, а позже это название перешло на экспедицию в Дренор, которую возглавили герои Альянса, являвшиеся ветеранами Второй Войны. Характер Лотар целеустремлен и стоек. Он редко показывал свои переживания на людях, но потеря близких друзей и родной страны оставили глубокий след в его душе. Лотар горяч и излучает почти осязаемую силу и уверенность, обладая поразительной способностью убеждать и вести людей за собой. После смерти Медива и Ллейна Ринна в сердце его мало что осталось, кроме желания отомстить за своих друзей и вернуть утраченную родину. Лорд Андуин обладал глубоким тембром голоса, внушающим уважение и привлекающим внимание. Лотар считал себя преданным слугой всего народа Штормграда, а не просто его короля. Он прекрасно осознавал, что, благодаря своим познаниям в военном ремесле и отваге, он единственный, кто мог привести свой народ к победе. Внешность Лотар ко времени войн с орками — уже человек в годах. На лице его видны следы пережитых битв и трудностей, в густых усах и бороде больше седины, чем тёмного, а волосы отступили к затылку, образовав большую лысину. Он крепок, высок и, несмотря на возраст, сохраняет свою мужскую красоту. Бой В бою Лотар всегда предпочитал возглавлять отряды конных рыцарей. Обычно он сражался верхом, мчась во весь опор на врагов, разрубая их на части легендарным Кель'Зарамом. Лотар наиболее уверенно чувствовал себя, когда командовал войсками на поле битвы, вдохновляя своей харизмой воинов и солдат вокруг до невиданных высот. Отступал сэр Андуин только при крайней нужде, обычно предпочитая маневром обмануть сильного врага. Отыскав во вражеских рядах командира, сэр Лотар атаковал его. После предательства Медива Лотар питал особую «любовь» к любого рода чародеям и волшебникам, поэтому именно они были вторыми в его списке врагов в любом сражении. Он прорубался сквозь ряды обыкновенных воинов, чтобы достигнуть волшебников и чародеев. Предметы С именем Лотара связано несколько предметов. Кольчуга главнокомандующего — сверкающая пластинчатая мифриловая броня, испускающая слабое золотистое свечение, не только символизировала непоколебимую веру и командирские качества, но и давала неплохую защиту от огня. Королевский плащ — накидка насыщенного синего цвета, величественно ниспадавшая с плеч Лотара. Бриллиант Вейон — бело-синий, слегка сверкающий драгоценный камень, наполняющий силой тело и просветляющий разум, обычно носится на шее на цепочке. Интересно, что пояс Лотара с пряжкой в виде головы льва попал в руки Вариана Ринна, когда тот выбирал себе гладиаторское снаряжение в Оргриммаре. Большой Королевский Меч Наиболее известное оружие Лотара, двуручный меч с большой, усыпанной драгоценными камнями крестовиной и блестящим клинком, украшенным вытравленными рунами. Этот меч был основным оружием Лотара, которое он носил за спиной во времена Первой и Второй Войны. Во Вторую Войну клинок был сломан в бою у Чёрной Горы, в поединке с Оргримом, когда Лотар пал. Его помощник Туралион, взяв сломанный меч из руки мёртвого командира, воодушевил войска Альянса, которые нанесли оркам сокрушительное поражение. Кель'Зарам Оружие, которое Лотар нашёл во времена приключений своей молодости вместе с Ллейном Ринном и Медивом. Мощный двуручный меч настолько впечатлил Медива, что тот нарёк его Кель'Зарам, что на талассийском означает «высший клинок». Меч обладал способностью насыщаться внутренней силой и личностными качествами владельца, что выражалось в золотистом мерцании, кружащем вокруг клинка, а также в том, что удары становились сильней и при попадании по уязвимым местам сохраняли остаточный эффект — противник терял здоровье даже тогда, когда меч уже не касался его. Настоящее местоположение Кель'Зарама неизвестно. Цитаты * "An ostler has a mood and he kicks the dog. A mage has his moods and a town disappears."Last Guardian, 160 * "Charge! For Lordaeron!" (repeated battle cry) * "Rest easy lad, things look bleak now, but calm will follow storm just as peace will follow war." Мелочи *In Warcraft III, if you click on a Footman unit enough times he will say "Uncle Lothar wants YOU!", a reference to both Lothar and Uncle Sam. *Anduin is the name of the largest river in Middle-Earth in Tolkien's Legendarium. *Lothar might be derived from Chlothar, "famous army", from the Germanic elements "hlud" (fame) and "heri" (army). This was the a 9th-century Frankish king, the son of Louis I, who ruled the region called Lorraine - or Lothringen in German. Rulers of the Holy Roman Empire have also had this name. *The name Lothar may have been derived from the abbreviation of Lord of the Rings (LotR). Tolkien and his works have been a popular source of modern high fantasy fiction, such as Warcraft. Галерея File:Anduin Lothar.jpg|Лотар во время Первой Войны. File:Lothar1.jpg| File:Auduin Lothar.jpg|Лотар во время Второй Войны. File:Sir Anduin Lothar.png|Лотар во время Второй Войны. File:Turalyon.jpg|Лейтенант Лотара, Туралион, склонился над могилой наставника. File:Lothar.jpg|Лотар в Shadows & Light. File:Lotharcomic.jpg|Лотар в комиксах. File:Lothar and Khadgar.jpg|Лотар и Кадгар. File:Lothar TCG Alt.JPG|Лотар ведет в бой свою армию. File:Lotharstatue.png|Статуя Андуину Лотару. Fanart Gallery File:Anduin Lothar Lion of Azeroth by pulyx.jpg|Фан-арт от Pulyx. Заметки Внешние ссылки Aug 10th 2011 at 4:00PM}} en:Anduin Lothar de:Anduin Lothar es:Anduin Lothar fi:Anduin Lothar fr:Anduin Lothar hu:Anduin Lothar nl:Anduin Lothar pl:Anduin Lothar sk:Anduin Lothar